dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra TV/Other/Slogans
z1995-1996: Dynamic Television (unused) #1996: We Dare to Be Different (unused) #1996-1997: The Next Generation of Television (unused) #March–May 1997: Television With A Different Purpose (unused) #May–June 1997: We're different from any TV network (unused) #June-Sept. 1997 (final): See a new dimension in television (proposed) #Sept. 1997-1999: Something new on television! #1999-2000: A Different Channel #1999-2000 (Italy): Un Canale Diverso #1999-2000 (Germany): Einen anderen Kanal #1999-2000 (Poland): Inny Kanał #1999-2000 (Brazil and Portugal): Um canal diferente #1999-2000 (Netherlands): Een ander kanaal # 1999–present: Ultra. TV Times. And you. Let's get together! ''(used for Central 1989: TV Times). #2000: ''Make it better. #2000 (Italy): Renderlo migliore. #2000 (Germany): Machen Sie es besser. #2000 (Poland): Uczyń go Lepiej #2000 (Brazil and Portugal) : Tornando melhor #2000 (Netherlands): Het beter te maken. #2001-2002: Ultra TV. Now made even better! #2001-2002 (Italy): Ultra TV. Ora reso ancora meglio! #2001-2002 (Germany): Ultra TV. Jetzt noch besser gemacht! #2001-2002 (Poland): Ultra TV. Teraz jeszcze lepszy! #2001-2002 (Netherlands): Ultra TV. Nu nog beter gemaakt! #2001-2002 (Brazil and Portugal) : Ultra TV. Agora ainda melhor! #2002-2004: tv.personalised #2002-2004 (Italy): tv.personalizzata #2002-2004 (Germany): tv.personalisierte #2002-2004 (Poland): spersonalizowana.tv #2002-2004 (Netherlands): tv.gepersonaliseerde #2002-2004 (Brazil and Portugal): tv.personalizada #2002-2004 (Russia): перснонализированное.телевиденние #2004-2006: New Face, New Attitude. (taken from IBC's slogan used from 2002 until 2003). #March–December 2006: The channel for the youth and the young-at-heart. (Used to promote the new mascot, Ultra, which is a cyborg). #2007-2009: Feel young forever #2007-2009 (Italy): Sentire giovane per sempre. #2007-2009 (Germany): Fühlen für immer jung #2007-2009 (Poland): Poczuj się młodym na zawsze" #2007-2014 (Russia):'' "Каждый день - твой!"'' #2007-2009 (Brazil and Portugal): Sentir jovem para sempre #2007-2009 (Netherlands): Voel je voor altijd jong #2008-2009 (secondary): make.it.personalised (Placeholder slogan, which is a combination of the 2000 and 2002 slogans). #July 9-August 29, 2008 (USA and Canada): Ultra TV would like to thank Wayside for all the crazy and weird things you gave us over 2 seasons. ''(Dedication for ''Wayside, which was cancelled after the episode Upside Down John/The Final Stretch. Also, the channel erected colored statues of the characters Maurecia and her pet porcupine Fluffy at the channel's world headquarters in Tathra, New South Wales, Australia, and colored statues of Dana, Myron, and Louis in their Rescue Dudes alter-egos in the town of Sterling, Massachusetts, USA) #August 2008-April 2014 (Netherlands): Wees verschillig. (taken from VARA's slogan from 2008 until 2012). #2009-2012: Get connected. #2009-2012 (Italy): Prendi connesso. #2009-2012 (Germany): Holen verbunden. #2009-2012 (Poland): Połącz się. #2009-2012 (Brazil and Portugal): Esteja conectado. #March 2010-April 2014 (Sweden): Kanalen för unga och vilda. #March 2010-April 2014 (Denmark): Kanalen for unge og vilde. #March 2010-April 2014 (Norway): Kanalen for ung og vill. #March 2010-April 2014 (Canada): The channel for young and wild. #March 2010-April 2014 (Netherlands): Het kanaal voor jong en wild. #March 13–14, 2010:'' Wayside is back!'' (As of 2014, Ultra shows a revival of Wayside, called Fly By the Wayside) #September 2010 – present (Netherlands): Wees onverschillig! (parody of VARA's slogan from 2008 until 2012) (used for PowNews). #January–September 2012: Let's click! #January–September 2012 (Italy): Facciamo clic! #January–September 2012 (Germany): Lässt klicken! #January–September 2012 (Poland): Niech kliknijmy! #January–September 2012 (Netherlands): Laten klik! #January–September 2012 (Brazil and Portugal): Vamos clicar! #May 2012-April 2014 (Italy, 1997-1999 unused): TV sembra buono. #May 2012 – present (Netherlands): Kies KRO, kies Ultra TV. (used for KRO shows) #September 1–2, 2012: Click@u(used to promote the 2012 logo) #September 2–28, 2012: We're clicking with the world. #September 2012-November 2013: We're clicking with you. #September 2012-March 2014: (Poland): Wciąż Pierwszy! #September 2012-July 2013 (Germany): Klicken Unterhaltung! #September 2012-April 2014 (Brazil and Portugal): Somos Ultra. (We are Ultra.) #October 2012-November 2012 (USA): It's great where Cartoon Network has 20th birthday, because Ultra TV is watching and clicking with you! (used for Cartoon Network's 20th birthday) #March 2013-September 2013: tv.sembra.buono (used combination of May 2012 slogan "TV sembra buono." and 2002-2004 slogan "tv.personalized") #March 3-December 31, 2013 (Brazil and Portugal): Feliz Aniversário Mônica! (used for Monica's 50th birthday, and it used for Turma da Mônica) #July 2013 – present (Germany): Drama und Spaß mit Stil. (used for Jack CITY's slogan "Drama with Style" but with German language and added "and Fun" inside slogan text.). #September–November 2013: What does Ultra say? ''(To promote the new logo) (resmable the Ylvis's "What does the fox say?") #November 2013 – present: ''Ultrastic. (the portmanteau that mixing the word "Ultra" and "Fantastic", the May 2012 Italian slogan "TV sembra buono." is remained) #November 2013 – present: Eric Needles on... Ultra TV. (used before Sidekick) #November 2013 – present: Twilight Sparkle on... Ultra TV. (to promote My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) #November 2013 – present: Harvey Levin on... Ultra TV. (to promote TMZ on TV) #November 2013 – present: Blythe Baxter on... Ultra TV. (to promote Littlest Pet Shop) #November 2013 – present: Simon Cowell on... Ultra TV. (to promote The X Factor) #November 2013-March 2014: Teddy Duncan on... Ultra TV. (to promote Good Luck Charlie) #November 2013-March 2014: Charlie Duncan on... Ultra TV. (to promote Good Luck Charlie) #November 2013 – present: Uncle Grandpa on... Ultra TV. (to promote Uncle Grandpa) #November 2013 – present: Honey Boo Boo on... Ultra TV. (used before Here Comes Honey Boo Boo) #November 2013 – present: Gumball Watterson on... Ultra TV. (to promote The Amazing World of Gumball) #November 2013 – present: SheZow on... Ultra TV. (used before SheZow) #November 2013 – present: Pearlie on... Ultra TV. (used before Pearlie) #November 2013 – present: Willa on... Ultra TV. (used before Willa's Wild Life) #November 2013 – present: SpongeBob SquarePants on... Ultra TV. (to promote SpongeBob SquarePants) #November 2013 – present: Doug Walker on... Ultra TV. (used before Doug Walker's Cartoon Madness) #November 2013 – present: Laina Walker on... Ultra TV. (used before Overly Attached Girlfriend: The Series) #November 2013 – present: Ray William Johnson on... Ultra TV. (to promote The Equals Three Show) #November 2013 – present: Pubertina on... Ultra TV. (used before Pubertina) #November 2013 – present: Nicole Polizzi on... Ultra TV. (used before Snooki & JWoow) #November 2013 – present: Jennifer Farley on... Ultra TV. (used before Snooki & JWoow) #November 2013 – present: Patrick Jane on... Ultra TV. (to promote The Mentalist) #November 2013 – present: Lisa Schwartz on... Ultra TV. (used before The Lisa Schwartz Show) #November 2013 – present: Sanjay and Craig are on... Ultra TV. (to promote Sanjay and Craig) #November 2013 – present: Sanjay Patel on... Ultra TV. (to promote Sanjay and Craig) #November 2013 – present: Craig Slithers on... Ultra TV. (to promote Sanjay and Craig) #November 2013 – present: Shanna Malcolm on... Ultra TV. (to promote Hey Yo Shanna!) #November 2013 – present: Jenna Marbles on... Ultra TV. (used before The Jenna Marbles Show) #November 2013 – present: The Sharks on... Ultra TV. (to promote Shark Tank) #November 2013 – present: Liv Rooney on... Ultra TV. (used before Liv and Maddie) #November 2013 – present: Maddie Rooney on... Ultra TV. (used before Liv and Maddie) #November 2013 – present: Dipper Pines on... Ultra TV. (to promote Gravity Falls) #November 2013 – present: Mabel Pines on... Ultra TV. (to promote Gravity Falls) #November 2013 – present: Homer Simpson on... Ultra TV. (to promote The Simpsons) #November 2013 – present: Peter Griffin on... Ultra TV. (to promote Family Guy) #November 2013 – present: Stan Smith on... Ultra TV. (to promote American Dad!) #November 2013 – present: Pac-Man on... Ultra TV. (to promote Pac-Man and the Ghosty Adventures) #November 2013 – present: Cylindria and Spiral are on... Ultra TV. (to promote Pac-Man and the Ghosty Adventures) #November 2013 – present: Skeebo on... Ultra TV. (to promote Pac-Man and the Ghosty Adventures) #November 2013 – present: Sir C? We're here to watch Ultra TV! (Cylindria said Where's Sir Cumfence) (to promote Pac-Man and the Ghosty Adventures) #November 2013 – present: Betrayus on... Ultra TV. (to promote Pac-Man and the Ghosty Adventures) #November 2013 – present: The Ghosts on... Ultra TV. (to promote Pac-Man and the Ghosty Adventures) #November 2013 – present: Bob Belcher on... Ultra TV. (used before Bob's Burgers) #November 2013 – present: Steve Greene on... Ultra TV. (used before The Comedy World of Steve Greene) #November 2013 – present: Toby Turner on... Ultra TV. (used before The Toby Turner Show) #November 2013 – present: Jimmy Kimmel on... Ultra TV. (to promote Jimmy Kimmel Live!) #November 2013 – present: Ryan Higa on... Ultra TV. (to promote Ryan) #November 2013 – present: Ian Hecox on... Ultra TV. (used before Ian and Anthony) #November 2013 – present: Anthony Padilla on... Ultra TV. (used before Ian and Anthony) #November 2013 – present: Marzia Bisognin on... Ultra TV. (used before Help Marzipans, It's Marzia Bisognin!) #November 2013 – present: The Backyardigans on... Ultra TV. (used before The Backyardigans) #November 2013 – present: Andy McNally on... Ultra TV. (used before Rookie Blue) #November 2013 – present: Felix Kjellberg on... Ultra TV. (to promote Hey Felix!) #November 2013 – present: Steven Universe on... Ultra TV. (used before Steven Universe) #November 2013 – present: Maury Povich on... Ultra TV. (to promote Maury) #November 2013 – present: Katie Couric on... Ultra TV. (used before Katie) #November 2013 – present: Phineas Flynn on... Ultra TV. (to promote Phineas and Ferb) #November 2013 – present: Ferb Fletcher on... Ultra TV. (to promote Phineas and Ferb) #November 2013 – present: Alfred E. Neuman on... Ultra TV. (used before MAD) #November 2013 – present: Yakko Warner on... Ultra TV. (used before Animaniacs) #November 2013 – present: Wakko Warner on... Ultra TV. (used before Animaniacs) #November 2013 – present: Dot Warner on... Ultra TV. (used before Animaniacs) #November 2013-August 2014: Bugs Bunny on... Ultra TV. (to promote The Looney Tunes Show) #November 2013-August 2014: Daffy Duck on... Ultra TV. (to promote The Looney Tunes Show) #November 2013 – present: The Hathaways on... Ultra TV. (used before The Haunted Hathaways) #November 2013-July 2014: Sam Puckett on... Ultra TV. (to promote Sam & Cat) #November 2013-July 2014: Cat Valentine on... Ultra TV. (to promote Sam & Cat) #November 2013 – present: Joey Graceffa on... Ultra TV. (to promote Joey in da House!) #November 2013 – present: Alexis G. Zall on... Ultra TV. (used before The Alexis G. Zall Show) #November 2013 – present: Shane Dawson on... Ultra TV. (used before Shane & Friends) #November 2013 – present: Blossom on... Ultra TV. (used before The Powerpuff Girls) #November 2013 – present: Bubbles on... Ultra TV. (used before The Powerpuff Girls) #November 2013 – present: Buttercup on... Ultra TV. (used before The Powerpuff Girls) #November 2013 – present: Mordecai and Rigby are on... Ultra TV. (to promote Regular Show) #November 2013 – present: Monica on... Ultra TV. (to promote Monica's Gang) #November 2013 – present: The Rabbids on... Ultra TV. (used before Rabbids Invasion) #November 2013 – present: Grace Helbig on... Ultra TV. (used before The Adventures of Grace Helbig) #November 2013-May 2014: Arsenio Hall on... Ultra TV. (used before The Arsenio Hall Show) #November 2013 – present: Finn and Jake are on... Ultra TV. (to promote Adventure Time) #November 2013 – present: Father Time on... Ultra TV. (used before Histeria!) #November 2013 – present: Wendy Williams on... Ultra TV. (to promote The Wendy Williams Show) #November 2013 – present: Maurecia and Fluffy are on... Ultra TV. (to promote Wayside and Fly By the Wayside) #November 2013 – present: Bob the Builder on... Ultra TV. (to promote Bob the Builder) #November 2013 – present: Johnny Test on... Ultra TV. (to promote Johnny Test) #November 2013 – present: SNL on... Ultra TV. (to promote Saturday Night Live) #November 2013 – present (Netherlands): Dieuwertje Blok op... Ultra TV. (to promote Het Sinterklaasjournaal, used on November to December) #November 2013 – present: Ultra TV. A billion shows since 1997. #November 2013-April 2014: Ultra Now. (based on Seven Network and Fox's slogan "7 NOW" and "Fox Now"). #November 2013-April 2014 (International): Drama and Fun with Style. #December 5–25, 2013: We miss you Nelson Mandela, but thanks for Ultra TV stars. (used for Mandela's death) #December 2013 – present (Finland): Ultrahauskaa (Ultrafun) #January 2014-April 2014: Ultra TV, a lot of cartoons, shows and movies since 1997, now in HD! #January 2–3, 2014 (USA): Ultra TV would like to thank MAD for all the looks you've given us over the past 4 years. (used for the final episode of MAD) #January 20–21, 2014: Martin Luther King Jr. on... Ultra TV. (used for Martin Luther King Day) #February 2014 – present (International): You're watching Ultra TV. (used on Ultra TV's Disney Channel-style "wand" idents) #February 2014-April 2014 (New Zealand): Welcome to Ultra TV. (To promote the new logo) #February 12, 2014 – present (USA): Tara Strong on... Ultra TV. (used for Tara Strong's birthday, and she will start a morning talk show, called The Tara Strong Show) #March 14–15, 2014 (USA): Ultra TV, America's Favorite Channel... in Pi Day. (used for Pi Day) #March 2014 – present (USA): so:ultra #March 2014 – present (Philippines): Type ko ultra! (The Philippine version will start Filipino programming, along with English programming.) #March 2014 – present (Poland): tylko:ultra #March 31-April 1, 2014 (Brazil): Boa Noite a partir de Ultra TV, é quase 01 de abril, e agora aqui está o Sítio do Picapau Amarelo! (used for the end of Ultra TV's sign-off slides before the 2001 version of Sítio do Picapau Amarelo starts on 5:00 AM) #March 31-April 1, 2014 (Portugal): Boa Noite a partir de Ultra TV, é quase 01 de abril, e agora aqui está a Turma da Mônica! (used for the end of Ultra TV's sign-off slides before Turma da Mônica starts on 5:00 AM) #April 2014 – present (New Zealand): All the best shows and movies in New Zealand. #April 2014 – present (New Zealand): Ultra TV, we still gonna watch those Cartoon Network stars. (used on Ultra TV's Cartoon Network promos from 2002, including Ed, Edd n Eddy, The Powerpuff Girls, Courage the Cowardly Dog and the Cartoon Cartoons) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Altijd op Ultra. #April 2014 – present (Italy): Mi piace e Condividi TV #April 2014 – present (Germany): sehr:ultra #April 2014 – present (Russia): "Развиваем достигнутое" #April 2014–present (International): TV Now. (To promote the new logo, and taken from The CW's slogan from 2012–present) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Goede tijden met de vliegtuigen! (The netherlands will start to show DuckTales and a reality show, called Vliegtuigen, taking place onboard an inflight jumbo jet) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Ben jij B.O.O.S.? (The netherlands will start to a revival show of B.O.O.S., called Patrick's B.O.O.S., starring Patrick Lodiers) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Bridget is terug! (The netherlands will bring Bridget Maasman to the channel, and she will start a talk show, called De Bridget Maasman Show) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Sophie Hilbrand op... Ultra TV. (used before Je Zal Het Maar Zijn) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Jeroen Pauw op... Ultra TV. (used before Pauw & Witteman) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Paul Witteman op... Ultra TV. (used before Pauw & Witteman) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): DuckTales op... Ultra TV. (used before DuckTales) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Gadget van de inspecteur op... Ultra TV. (used before Inspector Gadget) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): DWDD op... Ultra TV. (used before De Wereld Draait Door) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Matthijs van Nieuwkerk op... Ultra TV. (used before De Wereld Draait Door) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Dennis Storm op... Ultra TV. (used before 3 op Reis) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Katja Schuurman op... Ultra TV. (used before 3 op Reis) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): SpongeBob op... Ultra TV. (used before SpongeBob SquarePants) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Ron Boszhard op... Ultra TV. (used before Zappsport) #April 2014-June 2014 (Netherlands): Jurre Bosman op... Ultra TV. (used before Schooltv-weekjournaal) #April 2014-June 2014 (Netherlands): Dokter Corrie op... Ultra TV. (used before Schooltv-weekjournaal) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Astrid Joosten op... Ultra TV. (used before Twee voor Twaalf) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Tom en Yannick op... Ultra TV. (used before De Buitendienst) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Gadget Boy en Heather op... Ultra TV. (used before Gadget Boy and Heather) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Het Klokhuis op... Ultra TV. (used before Het Klokhuis) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Dolores Leeuwin op... Ultra TV. (used before Het Klokhuis) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Knabbel en Babbel op... Ultra TV. (used before Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Twilight Sparkle op... Ultra TV. (used before My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Dr. Testkees op... Ultra TV. (used before Rekenen met Dr. Testkees) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Valerio Zeno op... Ultra TV. (used before Proefkonijnen) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Olga en Duco op... Ultra TV. (used before Nederland in Beweging!) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Ruben Nicolai op... Ultra TV. (used before Het Ochtend Club met Ruben) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Bridget Maasman op... Ultra TV. (used before De Bridget Maasman Show) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): EenVandaag op... Ultra TV. (used before EenVandaag) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Vroeger & Zo op... Ultra TV. (used before Vroeger & Zo) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): PowNews op... Ultra TV. (used before PowNews) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Man bijt Hond op... Ultra TV. (used before Man bijt Hond) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Claudia de Breij op... Ultra TV. (used before Claudia op Ultra) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Koek en Ei op... Ultra TV. (used before Koek en Ei) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Boswachter Otto op... Ultra TV. (used before Koek en Ei) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Gumball Watterson op... Ultra TV. (used before The Amazing World of Gumball) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Hakim Traïdia op... Ultra TV. (used before Vals plat) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Willem Wever op... Ultra TV. (used before Willem Wever) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Didi en Doedel op... Ultra TV. (used before Rekenverhalen) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): SpangaS op... Ultra TV. (used before SpangaS) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Jan Slagter op... Ultra TV. (used before MAX Geheugentrainer) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): De Lama's op... Ultra TV. (used before De Lama's) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Bob de Bouwer op... Ultra TV. (used before Bob the Builder) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): JZHMH op... Ultra TV. (used before Je Zal Het Maar Hebben) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): De Kleine Beer op... Ultra TV. (used before Little Bear) #April 2014 – present (Netherlands): Sophie en Jeroen op... Ultra TV. (used before Ultra Nieuws) #April 2014 – present (Sweden): Välkommen till den bästa, bara på Ultra-TV #April 2014 – present (Sweden): Välkommen tillbaka, Darkwing! (to promote Darkwing Duck's return to Sweden, with a new dub by Media Dubb airing on the network) #April 2014 – present (Sweden): Här kommer Piff & Puff! (to promote Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) #April 2014 – present (Sweden): Piff & Puff på... Ultra TV (used before Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) #April 2014 – present (Sweden): Darkwing Duck på... Ultra TV (used before Darkwing Duck) #April 2014 – present (Sweden): Knatte, Fnatte och Tjatte och äventyr på... Ultra TV (used before DuckTales) #April 2014 – present (Sweden): Krambjörnarna på... Ultra TV (used before The Care Bears (DiC version), the dub for this version is done in-house in Ultra TV Sweden's "Första Röst Översättning Anläggning" (First Voice Translation Complex) and is directed by Pårnold Vattenfisk) #April 2014 – present (Sweden): Ultra-TV, en massa tecknade serier och program sedan 1997, nu i Högupplösning! #April 2014 – present (Bulgaria): Ултра' 'е голям свят (Ultra e golyam svyat) #April 2014 – present (Canada): In Canada, You are Ultra, In Soviet Russia, Ultra is You! (said on screen in a ident by Ukrainian-American comedian Yakov Smirnoff) #April 2014 – present (Canada): Notice to viewers, Ultra TV will be off air from 9:30 PM to 1:00 AM. Good-night! (sign off notice looped from 9:30 PM until 1:00 AM, when Eric and Brian airs) #April 2014 – present (India): अल्ट्रा, मनोरंजन में सर्वश्रेष्ठ (Alṭrā, manōran̄jana mēṁ sarvaśrēṣṭha) #April 2014 – present (Brazil and Portugal): Ultra, é para você. (Ultra, it's for You.) #April 2014 – present (Brazil and Portugal): Zorra Total na ... Ultra-TV. (used before Zorra Total) #April 2014 – present (Brazil and Portugal): Mônica na ... Ultra-TV. (used before Turma da Mônica) #April 2014 – present (Brazil and Portugal): Jô Soares na ... Ultra-TV. (used before Programa do Jô) #April 2014 – present (Brazil and Portugal): Serginho Groisman na ... Ultra-TV. (used before Altas Horas) #April 2014 – present (Brazil and Portugal): Emília na ... Ultra-TV. (used before Sítio do Picapau Amarelo) #April 2014 – present (Brazil and Portugal): Bob Esponja na ... Ultra-TV. (used before SpongeBob SquarePants) #April 2014 – present (Brazil and Portugal): Fausto Silva na ... Ultra-TV. (used before Domingão do Faustão) #April 2014 – present (Brazil and Portugal): Luciano Huck na ... Ultra-TV. (used before Caldeirão do Huck) #April 2014 – present (Brazil and Portugal): Bob o Construtor na ... Ultra-TV. (used before Bob the Builder) #April 2014 – present (Brazil and Portugal): Caras & Bocas na ... Ultra-TV. (used before Caras & Bocas) #April 2014 – present (Brazil and Portugal): Ana Maria Braga na ... Ultra-TV. (used before Mais Você) #April 2014 – present (Brazil and Portugal): Louro José na ... Ultra-TV. (used before Mais Você) #April 2014 – present (Brazil and Portugal): Caco Barcellos na ... Ultra-TV. (used before Profissão Repórter) #April 2014 – present (Brazil and Portugal): Regina Casé na ... Ultra TV. (used before Esquenta!) #April 2014 – present (Brazil and Portugal): Fantástico na ... Ultra TV. (used before Fantástico) #April 2014 – present (Brazil and Portugal): Dipper Pines na ... Ultra-TV. (used before Gravity Falls) #April 2014 – present (Brazil and Portugal): Mabel Pines na ... Ultra-TV. (used before Gravity Falls) #April 2014 – present (Brazil and Portugal): William Bonner na ... Ultra-TV. (used before Jornal Nacional) #April 2014 – present (Brazil and Portugal): Patrícia Poeta na ... Ultra-TV. (used before Jornal Nacional) #April 2014 – present (Brazil and Portugal): Zeca Camargo na ... Ultra-TV. (used before Vídeo Show) #April 2014 – present (Brazil and Portugal): Pânico na Band na ... Ultra-TV. (used before Pânico na Band) #April 2014 – present (Wales):'' Ultra yw eich ochr'' (The channel now shows revived and restored versions of the Welsh versions of the episodes of the classic series of Thomas and Friends) #April 2014 – present (UAE): Arabic: الترا ، حيث العرب يحصل على التسلية (English: Ultra, Where Arabia Gets Entertained) #August 13, 2014-October 2014: We miss you Robin Williams. (used for Williams's death) #September 2014 – present (International): #ultrayourself. #September 10, 2014-November 2014: Goodbye, Joan Rivers. (used for Rivers death) #November 2014 – present: Ultra TV. Because were different. (based on Telefís na Gaeilge's slogan "TnaG. Because were different." and used promos) #Spring 2015 (International): Please welcome, Staaaaaaaaaaaaaar! (used to promote Star vs. the Forces of Evil) #2016–present (used as This hour has America's 22 Minutes): Ultra TV, The TV Network than can beat Kaylor Blakley, and never been warring again! #2018-2019: Ultra TV! Awesome! #2019–present: Eat, Sleep, Ultra #2020-present: More personalized for you. #2020-present: #myUltra (no, not the app) Category:Others Category:Slogans